


假戏真作（中）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 不是车
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	假戏真作（中）

堂本刚现在非常狼狈，他赤裸着趴在床上，四肢被分别固定在床头和床尾，他身上的道道伤痕看出他被人狠狠的毒打过。

然而下手的人显然不让他流血一样，只是充血的红痕及淤青。他脸很红，眼泪仿佛流干了一样，他眼睛微微张开，他连抬起眼皮都要废很大力气，他大口的喘着气，他的汗已经把头发打湿了。

旁边的男人居高临下的看着他，男人放下手中的皮带。显然他抽的很卖力，他脸上也有了汗。

  
“堂本刚，第三天了，你差不多也该记住该做什么了吧！”堂本光一说道

刚闭上眼不想看见他，刚只是大口喘着气。

男人脱下了上衣，露出他健美的上半身。他解开自己的腰带，走到刚的面前，他抓起刚的头发。

  
“等...等一下。”

“cut！”导演喊到，“堂本刚你有点专业精神行吗？这一条拍了三次了。“

“我抓疼你了吗？”光一说。

“不是那个问题！”刚自己都烦躁了，自从知道他是gay，刚就不淡定了。也不知道是不是堂本光一出神入化的演技，还是他本色演出，他竟然没有NG，这一上午都是刚在NG了。

刚想至少要把这条过了，再去换换心情。

“导演，一会儿别管我说什么你别喊cut。反正也是强制嘛，也许更逼真了。”刚说道。

导演想也没办法了“Action”

光一抓起他的头发，让他的脸对着他的下身，虽然是借位，光一穿着内裤，刚还是能看见眼前的景色。

刚的身子在挣扎，光一低着头看着他“真会舔啊，你吃过多少男人的鸡巴？”

刚不知道他是不是故意的他的脸蹭了他下体一下“放开我！”刚喊到。

只听啪的一声，他的脸侧了过去，这一巴掌让他进入了角色。

刚咳嗽着说道，“杀了我！你TMD杀了我啊！”

“cut！”导演喊到，“这次有感觉了!保持下去。先休息吧，下午继续。”

刚是真的吓到了，他真的被堂本光一扇了一个耳光。

光一系上裤子，低下头看着他，“我怕刚才又NG，所以只能打了你。对不起。”

“没事，我还得谢谢你了，不然我又要NG了。”

staff解开刚身上的束缚,光一把自己的风衣披在刚的身上。

刚说了句谢谢，回了宾馆休息，经纪人把吃的给他拿到宾馆。

“放这吧，让我一个人静静。”刚说

经纪人也不知道他怎么了突然就不在状态了，也不敢打扰他，就出去了。

一会又来了敲门声，堂本刚大声喊道“我不说了了让我静静吗？”

“是我”

堂本光一？

刚开门说道“怎么了？”

“我能进去吗？”光一问

刚让他进来。

“是不是我昨天说了我是gay让你反感了？”光一问到

“没...没有。”刚说慌了，他总是觉得光一看他的眼神都不一样了。

“为什么男人不可以呢？为什么不可以喜欢男人呢？”光一抓着他的手臂。

刚还没明白他想表达什么，

“你想说什么？”刚问

“我想说，我。。我喜欢你。“光一用了很大的力气说了出来。

“什么？我说我是直男了吧。”刚总觉自己听错了。

“我让你恶心了吗？“光一问。“我喜欢你很久了，我为了能让自己和你有交集，在自己的领域集结大量的粉丝，这样我想我就有一些固定的票房了，我想我也许就能和你一起演戏了。”

刚有点儿蒙，“你为了追我，才接的这部片子？”

“嗯“

“开什么玩笑，不是对演戏投入百分百的热情的人，我不想和他一起演戏！”

“可是，现在是刚前辈不能投入了吧？“光一说到。

“我怎么会让你一个不认真的家伙比下去，下午我们走着瞧吧。“

“那下午刚前辈如果再NG三次以上就要和我交往。“

“我为什么要打这个赌？“

“因为，如果我这个玩票儿的人都比你强，你不配拿到那个影帝。“

“好！赌就赌！谁怕你！“

堂本光一目的达到了，回了自己的房间。

下午，刚又被绑在了床上。

导演喊到，“下一场，光一趴在刚的身上去，摄影机只拍到腰，光一还得把裤子脱下来一点不能穿帮。”

“哦”光一照做。

导演看着还是觉得不自然，“剧务把他裤子给我脱了，摄影师来一个机位拍腿。“

“我自己脱吧”光一说道

“你们俩记着你们不是做爱，是强女干！刚你要表现出，心里的厌恶，身体上的痛苦和享受，因为你被下药了！”

“嗯…”刚也不太明白那是一种什么感觉。

“好了各就各位，都TMD给我安静，Action”导演要现场收声音，他们要表现出喘息声。

“cut！堂本光一，抓着他手腕，虽然他动不了，但是你要掌控他的身体。”

“Action！”

刚颤抖着，呻吟着，扭动着他的腰，他感受到了光一内裤里面的硬度。把他吓了一跳。

“cut！堂本刚你台词呢？“

“Action!"

"光一....不....”  
“是不是想要了？”光一在他耳边喘息着说到。

“你放过我吧，我真的要死了！啊！！！好痛！”

“cut！节奏不对，没跟上，你们俩都做的不在一个频率上！”

刚觉得自己手腕好痛。  
刚说“导演你要不给我个提示，我看不到，我没办法和他在一个频率上。”

导演想有道理“所有人出去，把摄影机留下来。”

就剩下导演一个人了。

“光一脱了内裤，趴在刚的身上，你的身材太美了，我要你屁股的画面。“

“什么！！”刚惊叫，但是好像没人在意他的惊叫。

“......导演，我是gay”堂本光一说

“有关系吗？”导演问

“我虽然不是真的强女干，但是这样我身体会有反应，可能真的想着要上刚前辈。”

“我就要你的这个心里”导演说

“......有人问下我的意见吗？”刚这个被强女干的实在是忍不了了。

“你说。”

“导演给我一分钟，做一下心里建设！”

“好”

  
刚对堂本光一说“你不能对我图谋不轨。”

“很多事情我控制不了。“光一说，”你已经NG两次了。我要赢了。”

“你不会赢的！“

导演喊道“好了，开始吧."

光一脱了内裤，刚感受他身后男性火热的器官，仿佛跃跃欲试要进入自己。

刚随着他上下的摩擦说着台词，他感到光一的肉棒碰到了穴 口“不，不要！”

刚随着他的肉棒在自己股逢之间上下的摩擦，他的身子跟着他在伏动，仿佛光一进入他的身体里一样，刚的手紧紧抓着床单。

“痛啊！啊！！”刚的眼泪流了下来，“不要了，光一，我真的要死了。”

“你妈的浪货，不操你你就乱跑！”光一说到

“我错了，光一，求求你，我是浪货，你说什么就是什么！啊！！不！不要了！”

刚眼睛空洞的留着泪，“真是不能高潮了……求你.....”他浑身在抖动，闭着眼睛不停的哭。

光一咬上他的肩膀，“记住你是我的！记得给我按时回家被我操！”

“啊！！我会的，我会按时回家的，分开腿等你艹，不要了，今天不要了，求你了。”

“cut！好极了！这段加的不错。”

光一从他身上起来。赶紧穿上裤子，给他拿衣服擦着他的下身“对不起，真的对不起”

刚演的好累，他仿佛真的被他强奸了一样

  
“你别生气，”光一说到

刚说“没事，我缓缓。”他发现他自己刚才也有了感觉，我这是怎么了，太投入了？

“今天就到就这吧”导演说，下面是光一自己的部分，刚可以休息去了。

刚回了酒店，躺在床上真的好累，他演戏总是把自己当成角色想着那个人想的，承受着那个人的精神压力，他感觉自己要吐了。

晚上刚没有戏，他又去了剧组，看见光一在背词。

“我赢了！”刚说

“嗯，我知道你能做到的，偶像。”

“你是故意这么说让我投入剧情的。”

“怎么说也是我让你不安的，所以....”

“光一！”导演喊到

“来了！刚前辈，如果一会儿下戏，你要是没休息我希望能和你碰下明天的戏。”

“可以。”

刚觉得他没那么讨厌了。

又是床戏，他和一个女人的，他NG了很多次，刚看着他就笑了出来。

果然他是本色演出，刚想着。

晚上12点刚收到光一的信息，“太晚了，不打扰了。”

“我没睡，你来吧，我门没锁。”刚回道

光一推门进去看见刚已经睡着了，他把被子盖在他身上，蹲下身看着他。

光一翻开他脖子领子的衣服，拿着药膏擦着他的肩膀。

“你再装睡，我会犯罪的!"光一说道

刚闭着眼睛是因为他发现自己心跳好快，光一摸着自己肩膀底手让他身体好烫。

但是睁开眼更尴尬。

光一看他不睁眼，吻了他一下出去了。

刚脑子里都是光一的裸体，他睁开眼大叫“我是直男啊！！！”

Ashes of time 电影拍摄几乎进入尾声了，灰色开始拍摄了。

他们没人提那天晚上的吻，光一还是经常来找刚对戏，刚觉的光一挺认真的。

《灰色》开始了，导演叫了所有人先开个讲解会。

“这部剧大约就是个兄弟情。”

“我攻就兄弟情了？”刚老不乐意了

“你还演gay演上瘾了？”导演说道

只见瓶子底眼镜的编剧阴森的笑着看着刚，刚觉得他笑的毛骨悚然。

Ashes of time刚先杀青了，他就先去旁边的灰色的片场了。光一两边跑，他们俩私下关系越来越好。

“我明天还有一场要拍就杀青了”光一说

“你很有天赋的，演的很好。”刚说道“这次最佳男主角我有个强力的竞争对手了。”

“呵呵，我明天的戏可不好演。”光一烦着

“嗯？”

“这个。”光一说

刚看着剧本“呵呵，你虐我那么多次了，你总算被虐一次了！导演就要几个画面而已。”

“你只要表现出，不服输的表情，但是还是紧张的害怕的样子”

“你演一遍吧。我照着学”

刚把光一的手放在自己的腰间，“你感受我身体的动作”

“你在勾引我吗？”光一说道

“啊？”

“我身体都有反应了。”

刚逃离开他。

光一又走过去“你知道我是gay，你还这样，你肯定是想勾引我。”

“你让我演的，我怎么就变成勾引你了。好心当驴肝肺”

“你真的没有一点点喜欢我吗？”

刚低着头“没，没有”

光一把他壁咚在墙上“还是你喜欢我用强的，你骗不了我，前几天的那场戏，你身体有反应了。”

“我只是太入戏了”刚说

“刚前辈，你教我演明天的那场戏吧，你演我，我演上你的人。”

——TBC


End file.
